1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic reading devices, especially to an electronic book with an illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic books are becoming more and more popular. Electronic books usually adopt an e-paper screen to show information. The e-paper screen shows information by reflecting ambient light, thereby the information shown by the e-paper screen is imperceptible in the darkness. Thus, users cannot use the electronic book in low light surroundings or in darkness.